


Lost In The Woods

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Kristoff, Supportive Agnarr, Young Agnarr and Young Iduna are forest spirits, disney please, i really want more content of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: When Kristoff finds himself lost deep in the Enchanted Forest whilst contemplating his future with Anna, a mysterious blonde-haired boy appears to give him advice. But why is the boy so familiar?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff & Agnarr (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Lost In The Woods

Kristoff would be the first to vouch for the benefits of having a reindeer as a constant companion. They’re strong, huggable, and have a surprising amount of empathy. When he was younger, he used to dream about living with a herd of reindeer, traveling with them around the world, and getting to spend time with a group of animals that the people of Arendelle often overlooked. But that was just a dream.

And then he looked at where he was now. Oh, the irony.

For as much as he would have loved to bring Sven along for his walk through the forest, he’d decided for the greater good to leave him under the care of the Northuldra tribe (well, more specifically, Ryder; Ryder knew how to treat reindeer properly). Some things, he’d decided, in very very extreme cases, had to be handled by humans alone.

After all, what did a reindeer know about ruling a kingdom?

He’d told Anna that he was just going to visit Elsa. That _technically_ wasn’t a lie, he would probably say hi to Elsa at some point on his trip. But no, the main purpose of his journey to the Enchanted Forest was to just _think_. To think about choices, and his life, and how exactly he was about to become a member of the Royal Family.

A commoner. An ice-breaker. A man that was raised by trolls. He knew very little about etiquette and much less about royal rules and regulations. Of course, Anna would try to teach him, but old habits die hard. Sure, the people of Arendelle had been accepting and supportive when news of the wedding had spread, but how long would that last? Especially when they find out that he is clueless when it comes to having power, let alone ruling a kingdom. Most importantly, what will Anna think of him then? He couldn’t stop the nagging feeling brewing in his gut that they would all turn on him. 

Lost deep in his thoughts, Kristoff found himself unknowingly gliding further and further from the Northuldran paths and into the unfamiliar, tangled woodland as if he were on an icy path forcing him astray. With every step, the number of deep crimson leaves that desperately clung to the supple branches seemed to fall. It was only when every tree in sight was naked and bare, did he come to his senses and realize that he was well and truly lost.

Lost in the woods. _Again._

Despite the cold of early-Winter, he felt his palms begin to get sweaty. He hated to admit it, but he was nervous. If it was the forest surrounding Arandelle that he got lost in, he would have been absolutely fine. He’d lived there long enough to know the general routes and if in doubt he could always call one of the trolls. However, the Enchanted Forest? Or, an especially dark and creepy part of the Enchanted Forest? It didn’t sit well with him at all. 

“Sven?!” He couldn’t help but call out. He knew that he was much too far from the tribe for his best friend to hear him, but he was running out of ideas. 

Suddenly, a particularly strong gust of wind brushed past the man’s shoulder causing him to shiver, taking some of the dried maroon carpet of leaves with it. Yet Kristoff merely had seconds to stare at the fleeing leaves when the barren branches themselves began to sway side to side, and their creaks and moans echoed around him.

“Gale?” He whispered hopefully. “Is that you? That’s not funny.”

As the intention was to talk to himself, the man nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice replied:

“Who’s Gale?”

Kristoff is a grown man. Grown men don’t scream. Therefore Kristoff did not scream. Or at least nobody would ever be able to prove that he screamed.

“Who’s there?” He asked, slowly turning around. To his shock, despite the stripped trees and flat ground leaving no places to hide, he couldn’t see anyone. After a minute of spinning on the spot and getting no reply, he decided that he’d just imagined the voice. He was hungry! That was probably the cause. Once he found his way home, he would have something to eat. Then he could tell Anna about his funny hallucinations and they would all laugh about it and everything would be fine.

He could live with “fine”. So, with those happy thoughts in mind, he strode forward in a direction that he hoped would lead him _somewhere._

“Are you lost?”

Yet another breeze suddenly whipped past him, forcing Kristoff to turn around. At first, he thought there was still nobody there. But his gaze slowly moved upwards, and that’s when he saw him.

The voice apparently belonged to a boy sitting in a tree. He appeared to be in his early teenage years (Kristoff was sure he heard his voice breaking) and was casually sitting on one of the larger branches, swinging his legs around playfully. 

Kristoff gasped. At first glance, the boy looked scarily similar to his younger self. Long, blonde hair; large nose; chubby cheeks; innocent, cheeky grin… but upon closer inspection (and to Kristoff’s relief) he realized that no, this wasn’t his younger self. The boy’s figure was too slim, his clothes too fancy, and those bright, green, (strangely familiar) eyes definitely didn’t belong to him.

Great. Now he was imagining strangers.

“Uh, a little bit, yeah.” The man replied once he came to the conclusion that the boy wasn’t going away. Oh well, at least he had someone to talk to, even if it was just a figment of his imagination. “I wandered a little too far off the path and… ended up here.”

The boy frowned for a moment. “Are you from Arendelle?”

Kristoff sighed. It looked like he was going to have to commit to talking to himself. “Yes, sort of… I think. I am now.” 

He squirmed under the judging gaze of the boy. Why was he so scary? It suddenly occurred to him that the forest might be haunted.

Luckily, the boy’s smile returned, and he pointed a delicate finger behind him. “Arendelle’s that way.” He said. “Keep going south, past the village, then you’ll reach the runes.”

Kristoff was taken aback. That was surprisingly easy. He should summon someone to talk to more often.

“Thanks,” he said cautiously, “I’ll just be on my way then.”

Thankfully, the boy said nothing as he began to march in the direction that the boy had told him. _This is going to be a weird story to tell Anna,_ he thought.

He had been walking straight for about half an hour when he was stopped in his tracks.

“You’re still lost.”

Kristoff spun on his heel to see the boy, now sitting on a different tree, looking at him oddly. Kristoff sighed.

“No, I um, know the way now, thanks to you.”

He was about to continue when the boy spoke again:

“I mean in your heart.” He explained. “You’re lost. Why?”

It was weird to hear a young boy with a cracking voice say such heavy things, but Kristoff decided to play along.

“I’m worried about marrying the Queen.” He answered honestly. The boy raised a golden eyebrow. 

“I’m no match for her!” He continued. “She’s- _she’s_ perfect! She knows the kingdom inside out, she’s the perfect ruler! I’m scared that if I marry her, I’ll ruin all that. And-”

He paused upon hearing the boy’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?” He asked sternly.

“Nothing,” the boy said, stifling his giggles, “carry on.”

Kristoff frowned but obeyed. “Anna says everything will be fine, and that I’ll get the hang of it, but my family is a bunch of trolls! My best friend is a reindeer! How is someone like me gonna fit in with such strong, fancy traditions? I’m just not cut out for it.”

His rant was over, and Kristoff felt lighter. It was something he needed to let out of his system, and he was glad that he conjured up this boy for this purpose.

“Cut out for what?”

Kristoff looked up to see the boy with his head tilted to one side. This was weird. He already felt much better, so then why was the boy still here? Shouldn’t his brain make him disappear by now?

“Uh, being royalty. A prince, a king, whatever.” He answered skeptically.

The boy sat in silence for a moment with a thoughtful air, and Kristoff used the opportunity to examine him further. His golden hair was combed neatly but did appear to be slightly ruffled. He wore traditional Arendelle attire: a maroon shirt with a green overcoat and turquoise cravat. There was still something strikingly familiar about him, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew him from somewhere but-

“Does she love you?”

This question took Kristoff by surprise. “Yes, of course she does! I think. I’m pretty sure. I mean, she said yes to my proposal but-” 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” The boy concluded, his grin melting into a genuine smile.

“You don’t know that though!” Kristoff shouted unexpectedly. “I really want to spend my life with her, but I never asked to be royalty!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kristoff recoiled. He had gotten too caught up in the moment, and he immediately regretted the outburst. 

But something in the boy’s eyes changed. Gears shifted. His smiling expression became solemn. His posture became straight. It was if he had gained decades of wisdom in a few brief seconds. He effortlessly slipped off his branch, landing lightly on his feet with a soft rustle of the dead leaves. He took a step towards the man, looking up at him with sincerity.

“No royal asks to be royalty. Nobody should be forced to take up a role that they don’t want to take, especially that of a king. Yet you said that Anna loves you, and you clearly love her. Believe me, a true love like yours will pull through. Your status and background don’t matter.”

And just as Kristoff allowed the message to sink in, the boy’s smile returned once more. “Besides! Someone’s got to lighten up the castle and break a couple of rules!” He exclaimed, sounding like a child again.

“Thank you, that… that really helps.” Kristoff admitted with a sigh. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the boy’s demeanor.

Without warning, the boy bent into a neat bow. “I think you will make a great King.”

A sudden gust of wind caused Kristoff to bring his hand up to shield his eyes, and the boy was gone.

“...Huh” He mumbled, blinking in disbelief. Just to be certain, he looked around. But he was alone.

Luckily, thanks to the boy’s help, he was not lost anymore. He began to walk in the direction of home.

* * *

Finding his way back Arendelle hadn’t been that hard after all. It turns out, barely an hour following the mysterious boy’s directions, Kristoff had found himself back at the Northuldra village and reunited with Sven.

He had told Anna about his change in mentality about becoming a royal but decided not to mention the peculiar boy. It was probably just like he’d first thought, anyway: his imagination.

So that was why the pair found themselves staring at a blank space on the wall, where their new portrait was due to be hung.

“Are you sure it has to be in official clothes? I don’t think I can last long enough for a portrait. Maybe a photograph instead?” Kristoff pleaded.

“Nooo!” Anna whined jokingly. “It’s gotta be a portrait, it’s a tradition! Even before Mom and Dad.”

Kristoff pouted. Anna felt guilty.

“But… hey! How about I promise that this is the only one. The rest can be photos. Deal?”

She turned to see his reaction but noticed that he hadn’t been listening. In fact, Kristoff had become enthralled with a portrait to the left of the blank space.

Striking green eyes on the older portrait had first caught his gaze. Green eyes that belonged to a young Anna. Green eyes that she’d inherited from her lean, blonde father.

“Uhh, Earth to Kristoff? Everything okay, honey?”

He snapped back to reality when his fiance literally snapped her fingers in front of his face. He turned to face her and exhaled in bewilderment.

“Yeah, everything’s more than okay.”

He moved forward, and hugged her warmly, the boy’s advice ringing in his ears. He leaned closer to her ear, and whispered:

“I love you.”

Gale carried back a particularly nice message to the Forest that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, then I'll make one for Iduna too! Maybe she talks to Anna? You guys tell me :D


End file.
